Various types of wall guards for furniture are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wall guard for furniture kit that underlies furniture legs and includes a pair of rectangular parallelepiped foreleg coasters and a pair of rectangular parallelepiped rear leg coasters, each of the pair of rear leg coasters having a right prism parallelepiped spur horizontally extending therefrom, which spur is slidingly insertable within an attachment member and positional by means of a pin, which attachment member has a gnomon disposed on a rear end to abut a baseboard and maintain a desired distance of a piece of furniture from a wall.